Time Twist
by DIM-Everlasting Gaze
Summary: Team seven gets zapped back and forth in the past and present... still thinking of a plot... On Hold


**Time Twist**

**Chapter 1: Back to the past and changing the future**

The Chunin exams were now finished, Sasuke didn't have the cursed seal and Orochimaru was dead. Everyone who participated in the finals passed the chunin exams. Team seven was ordered by the third Hokage to patrol the west wing of the city because of sightings happening on that part of the city. And they had a surprising adventure to the past...

"Would you explain how you arrived here?" came the Hokage's question confused and quite shocked. (Who wouldn't be?)

"Well you see..."

**Story:**

Team seven was chasing a man wearing an orange mask and Akatsuki cloak, base on some informants the man was known as Tobi. Base on the attacks they were giving him it was like it just went through him.

The man stopped in his tracks and faced them head on,

"Then we woke up in a middle of a crater; in this place... well to be specific in this timeline..." Kekashi explained, they were brought back to the past and are now having a conversation with the Hokage of the past...

"Well I can see your point..." the Hokage looked at the Older Kekashi, and then to the three 13 yr. olds behind him, He pointed at three "Introduce yourselves and tell me what level are you..." He looked at the girl from the right, "starting from you."

The girl took a deep breath and started to talk "I'm Sakura Haruno from team seve, Genin Level..., It's an honour to meet meet you Hokage-sama..." then she sighed

Next was no doubt someone he knows. The blond grinned and rubbed his head then cleared his throat, "My name is Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a chunin..." He looked at the Hokage, "and someday I'm going to surprise everyone with my power" came Naruto's reply with his proud tone.

The last one looked quite familiar; he had a calm expression "Uchiha Sasuke. Chunin." the answer was straight with no stalling.

"Your Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke...; No wonder you look familiar you're Itachi's little brother, Aren't you?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "I am."

"Very well, is this all the information you can give me?" The Hokage was expecting more info.

"Sadly it is." Kekashi ended the conversation.

"You have my permission to stay here as long as you want-"The Hokage was cuted off by a knock on the door. "Before I let our guest in you should all hide for a while".

They all nodded, and then they went to the shaded part of the room so the person entering wouldn't see them 'yet'. The man entered the room, Sasuke stayed quiet when the man entered.

"Fugaku I want you to..."

**At the Uchiha Manor...**

"... And that's why they're here..." Fugaku explained everything that happened to Mikoto. "Only our family knows who the guests are, while the rest of our clan only knows that there are important guests needed to be protected here near Itachi where the four of them will be safe".

"The four of them, Why are there only three?" Mikoto was curious. She never believed in time travel, well at least until now... she has a different point of view 'Don't believe until you see it face to face'. She looked at the kid's jounin.

"Well you see Mrs. Uchiha he decided to walk for a while..., you know going around town..." Kekashi didn't say that it was Sasuke's future self going out for a walk.

Mikoto nodded, just like the understanding mother she is when the door opened and revealed a seven year old Sasuke, his face had a hint of curiosity and confusement.

"Kaa'san, who are they?" came a curious and innocent expression.

"Sasuke they will be our guest, the Hokage needs them to be protected so he decided that they need to be close to Itachi to prevent emergencies or accidents."Mikoto had a small smile on her face reassuring Sasuke that everything is okay.

Sasuke nodded "I'm Sasuke, It's a pleasure to meet you." He said it without any emotion, as he was always being reminded.

Kekashi's visible eye made it look like he smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sasuke, call me Kekashi..." He pointed at the two students, these are my student's Naruto and Sakura..., they were supposed to be three but the last one took a walk for a while..." He made it clear enough for a child to understand in exchange the child gave him a nod.

"I'm home..." came another voice, the door opened and Itachi didn't look surprise he knew there will be guests, instead he give a nod as a greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Itachi, I'm their sensei..." He pointed at the two ninjas behind him, "...Kakashi Hatake..., they're Sakura and Naruto..." his voice was casual and respectful.

Itachi nodded "The Hokage told me about you guys, but..." He looked at the three "Aren't there supposed to be four people?"

Fugaku answered his question "The last one was taking a walk, did the Hokage tell you who it is?" he's voice had a hint of concern.

"I was only told that I should protect these people, Hokage-sama didn't tell me who they are..." Itachi answered in his usual monotone.

"That would be enough. I advice you all to take a rest, diner would be ready in a while. When will your other student come, Kekashi-san?" Mikoto was friendly and hospitable.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon..., I would request that you don't ask him questions thou. He's not the one to talk much." Kekashi's sweat 'almost' dropped.

The people of the household nodded.

**While at dinner...**

Naruto was devouring his food, Sakura had a shy face and Kekashi was eating peacefully, like the other members of the household, when they all sensed a presence except for the young Sasuke.

"It's him, no need to worry I'll just talk to him for a while..." as Kekashi stood reassuring the family,he nodded and went to the door.

A few minutes later Kekashi appeared at the entrance to the dining

"Sorry to disturb you, but May I ask where our comrade can rest..." Kekashi was rubbing the back of his head.

"I've prepared the guest rooms for the four of you just right down the hall..." Mikoto had a worried look "wouldn't your comrade join us?" she was now curious.

"Oh... um... well you see he really isn't in the mood will, he was quite exhausted after what happened to all of us..." Kekashi was hoping that they would accept the excuse Sasuke was stubborn enough to make Kakashi create an excuse for him to skip dinner and go straight to bed.

"Oh, then I should come with you..."Mikoto was going to stand up when...

"Oh, please don't. We don't want to disturb you; we'll go on ahead..." Kekashi said it casually.

"Very well; would you tell your student to eat breakfast okay?"

Kekashi nodded. "I'll be sure to tell him that..."

**The next morning... **

Naruto and Sakura were entering the dining room, they saw Sasuke having a conversation with Itachi, while Fugaku was reading the newspaper and Mikoto was serving breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura, Naruto. How was your sleep?" she was polite as always.

"It was great Mikoto-san; I'm amazed on how you keep it so well organized and clean..." Sakura complemented having a casual tone like their sensei.

"Yeah Mikoto-san she's right..."Naruto added, he was wondering how Sasuke's mother was able to do things with ease, even Naruto couldn't keep his apartment as tidy as the Uchiha Manor.

"Thank you for the complement, have a seat and your breakfast will be ready soon." Mikoto always makes sure that breakfast is fresh and warm, just like the caring mother she is.

After finishing his breakfast, Sasuke said his goodbyes and went to school. The minute Sasuke went out the door...

"So he left already?" the voice came from the door.

"It's better if we just let him know about him when he comes back after school..." Fugaku replied.

They all looked at the person who spoke; it was Kekashi and with him was...

"Sasuke?"Itachi was a bit shocked of the fact that the mystery person everyone was asking about was his otouto's future self; he was loss in a trail of thoughts when Mikoto spoke:

"Fugaku told me about this last night but... I am still surprised, have a seat and join us." She smiled at the two ninjas at the door. Kekashi and Sasuke sat beside Naruto and Sakura. Everyone was quiet when...

"Fugaku-sama!" the person barged in the house and his mouth went shut at what he saw.

"Tell me a good reason on why you barged in our house..." Fugaku was suspicious and gave the man a glare.

"Someone is attacking the market place, He's quite powerful as well. He was wearing a orange mask concealing his identity and-" the man stopped talking when Team seven stood up from their seats.

"I'm sorry if we need to leave for a while..."Kekashi said it casually.

"Why? Do you guys know him?" Itachi was curious at their guests reaction.

"Maybe he was the one we were chasing after we got here..." Kekashi still had his casual tone.

"Then in that case I'll come with you." He saw Sasuke was going to protest. "The Hokage gave me orders to protect the four of you. Like it or not I'm coming too." His decision was final.

"Very well" Kekashi had no choice but to agree.

**At the market...**

People were running around some were panicking while others were numb. Suddenly the attackers' attention was directed to the people who appeared from the smoke.

"It's not him. I suggest we finish him now for wasting our time" Sasuke said it calmly showing no sign of fear.

"Huh..." The leader of the group smirked an evil smirked at him "You've got some guts to belittle us like that kid .He was pointing the huge sword at Sasuke.

"Then I am..." he still has a calm tone, his body was still in a relaxed position.

"Hey, TEME, are you blind or something. That man has a huge sword."Naruto was irritated at how Sasuke acted.

"NARUTO! DONT'T YELL AT SASUKE" now Sakura had her temper unhidden.

"Now, now... I know you all hate Tobi, but don't take it out on this people too much. " Kekashi looks at Sasuke "Since you want to... I'm going to take the leader down" He looks at the other ninjas the leader of the gang is throwing everyone like toys. "While you three take out the rest, don't kill them okay, the police will be here after a few minutes."

"Hn" Sasuke was bored.

"Okay, Sensei..." Sakura had calmed down.

"Yeah! Get ready to lose!" Naruto was as active as always.

The Police were saving the civilians while Itachi and Fugaku were fighting, when they were surrounded by at least 40 enemies, when Kekashi appeared behind them.

"When I say jump, do your highest jump" Kekashi was a bit nervous

"Why?" Itachi and Fugaku were quite confused.

"No time to explain..." When the enemies started to charge them he gave the order

"JUMP!"

Kekashi, Fugaku and Itachi were in the now in the air when the enemies looked like they were tied together and being electrified. Their screams of pain could be heard. _"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH...AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

It filled the air.

When the smoke cleared they saw the figure it was Sasuke who was holding the enemy tied.

"I guess the Manipulated Shuriken Technique can be handy after all, especially with chidori." Kekashi complemented as he was still in the air.

Sasuke loosened the string and the enemies came crashing down to the ground all of them having a shock. Sasuke was panting because of too much chakra use. Then his vision became dark and he lost consciousness...

"Chakra exhaustion... it's such a bitch." Kekashi landed with the two respected ninjas.

A kunai suddenly shot targeting Sasuke when his body disappeared.

"What the..."


End file.
